Devil's Handshake
by DerpiBBS
Summary: Shepherd, after fighting on Elysium has discovered an underground room. In that room was a cryo-pod holding a man. Who is he? Where did he come from? Why is he rushing to stop a marker? Shepherd must find out on her own these answers.


**I do not own Dead Space and Mass Effect. It is owned by their original owners.** A man wearing a white lab coat with black khaki colored dress pants and a blue t-shirt before finishing with brown dress shoes. His hand moved the chestnut colored hair out of the way for his sea-green colored eyes to look at the monitor. As the screen lit up with the final preparations to restart humanity. Yes, Humanity was nearly extinct. This man was the last human alive. It started with the Markers and man's curiosity to use them for their own goals. The Church believing The Markers and Necromoraphs to be of a great accession in the afterlife. Therefore held no problem increasing the Necromoraphs already uncontrollable hordes. The Earth Government held no issue doing experiments on red markers causing entire isolated colonies to fall. They would kill any survivors and say it was a terrorist attack. Lead to an activation of all the moons infected to attack earth. To effectively put an end to humanity. Finally after two long years. He had killed every Necromoraph he could find and destroyed every known Marker. It took another nine months to develop a pure human genetic copy. In order to restart humanity. To give them a second chance without the Markers and Necromoraphs.

"Brandon Henderson." A voice called out to him.

The man known as Brandon quickly spun around to see a hologram image of a metal squid. It was red and the hologram was rather small but big enough to see the creature on the other side.

"Who are you?" Brandon asked.

"That does not concern an answer. We were given many things but the one we are always called are The Reapers. That should be sufficient enough. I'm here to thank you." The Hologram said.

This raised a brow from the man.

"That is?" He asked.

"You have taken care of a species known as the Necromoraphs. Those things were our only weakness. We maybe synthetics but we have no way of controlling them. The Markers you have destroyed cannot control us to work for them. They are unable to manipulate us to their willpower." The Reaper said.

"I understand but why show yourselves now if you wanted to perform genocide. You could have it earlier." Brandon said.

"We awake every 50,000 years. To eradicate organic life in the hopes of keeping order. Humanity was our target because of the populations rise to power. They did not need to use the mass relays for transportation. They freely built there own technology. We had no way of knowing their capabilities. In response, we performed an invasion. Not our particular suit of methods but must have been done during those circumstances. When we arrived no one was found aside from you." The Reaper answered.

Brandon looked at the monitor before eying the creature again.

"I can make a deal with you," Brandon told the Reaper.

"You're planning on restarting the human race. Not possible, I wanted to give you our thanks for ending your life. Enlighten me about your proposal. That is as much as I can offer for taking out your defense against us, foolish human." The Reaper stated.

"You restart the human race with the data I have done for you. Put them back into the primitive age. Guide them through your mass relay. That's a plus for you on many levels. You learn about Humanity. As for me, just put me in cryostasis. I will stay asleep until humanity has found me on a different planet. Whichever planet you want. That way I cant teach them about our technology in this period. Which allowed us to not use your relays. Nor can I help them evolve. Any human technology on planets is yours to do as you wish. Eradicate it or use it as salvage, whatever." Brandon answered.

The Reaper paused to evaluate the proposal. The Reapers could finally learn about humanity along with the knowledge that this last human would not interfere.

"Very well, we shall take you to a planet. In order to put you asleep until humanity finds you. Consider yourself honored as your the only sole person to successfully make a deal with us in the entire galaxy." The Reaper stated.

Brandon gave a nod as he knew that he just made a deal with the devil. However, the restart of humanity was more important than him. It would be a 50,000-year wait before awakening from his sleep.

 ** _50,000 years later._**

The Reapers honored their deal and Brandon was put in a cryostasis pod. The Reapers made sure to put him underground with a way inside the structure. The man stayed in the pod until one day after a heroic battle was his lair discovered. A woman with long ginger hair stumbled upon a strange marking on a very small metal stump. Her chestnut brown iris's scanned the odd symbol before she bent down to let her hand touch the stump. The slightest of pressure was all it for the stump to sink into the ground. She took a few steps back as the soil began to descend and make stairs. Her vision was clouded as dust erupted into the air and remained for some time. Once it settled could she see again, therefore she took steps forward to look down. A set of stairs lead down to a metal door and the woman squinted her eyes before going down the stairs. Her hand placed itself on the door before it suddenly opened which seemed to flinch her back.

"What is this doing here?" She asked.

"Shepard!" Someone shouted.

The woman at the door spun around to see an N7 Officer looking down at her. His face in confusion at what she had just found before she spoke to greet him.

"Sorry, sir. I found this weird symbol and well after touching it and this is what happened." She explained.

The Officer nodded before making his way down the stairs. He pointed a hand at the now open doorway. Shepard took the cue and walk into the room. Whatever was kept in the building became too easy to find as it was right in front of them. The Officer followed after Shepard and saw what she found, the two were stunned at the sight. A cryo-pod was running at the end of the room with a perfectly intact body. It was if the man was sound asleep as a thick layer of frost covered him. They could make out a sword was next to the man. Shepard was the first to react. She took quick strides to the pod before examining it. The woman looked for a release switch and could make out several buttons that were all the same color. Shepard drew a curse before pressing one of the buttons. The machine reacted to her choice as it gave out a loud hissing noise. As the machine began to open with a creaking sound that fired off with the hissing. Shepard took a few steps back for the pod to fully open and as the object did, a frosty mist enveloped the room as coldness washed over the two. Shepard shivered as her breath became visible in the air. Finally, the mist disappeared from the room after several moments. The man was still covered in frost. The Officer put a finger to a earpiece that was in his ear.

"I need a medical team here at these coordinates now." He ordered.


End file.
